


Геллерт Гриндельвальд и проблемы репрезентации

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Grindelwald had a vision of tumblr, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: У Гриндельвальда видение о тамблере, Винда Розье мечтает о спокойной жизни, а Криденс - чересчур привилегированный обскуриал.





	Геллерт Гриндельвальд и проблемы репрезентации

Чьи-то руки крепко, до синяков, сжали ее плечо.

— Винда! Проснись, Винда, это важно!

Она пробормотала что-то неразборчивое: спать хотелось отчаянно.

— Винда! _Ради общего блага_!

Она неохотно разлепила глаза. Похоже, Гриндельвальду снова приснилось какое-то видение — ну или просто кошмар. А значит, ей опять придется полночи выслушивать его новые идеи. Это происходило уже в третий раз за неделю; это было невыносимо.

— Я видел далекое будущее, — начал он, когда удостоверился, что Винда в сознании. — Я видел странное место — маги и магглы со всего мира обменивались письмами и колдографиями безо всяких сов, писали все, что приходит им в голову, — так, что любой мог прочесть это в ту же минуту. Они называли его _Тамблер_.

Он вскочил на ноги, накинул халат и принялся мерить спальню шагами.

— Чудесно, — зевнула Винда. Сейчас ее волновало лишь то будущее, где она наконец сможет выспаться.

— Они назвали меня магическим _гитлером_.

В его голосе звенела обида.

— Что это значит? — не поняла Винда.

— Не знаю! Явно что-то плохое.

Теперь ясно, почему он так разволновался.

— Это же далекое будущее, Геллерт, — попыталась успокоить его Винда. — Потомки Мерлина ругаются его подштанниками. Тебя назвали каким-то фашистом. Ну и что с того? Это не помеха для революции.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я хочу войти в историю как прогрессивный политический деятель, опередивший свое время, — а не как какой-то _гитлер_. Мы должны — мы просто обязаны изменить будущее, Винда.

— Может, изменим его утром? — спросила она в последней надежде и вздохнула, не дожидаясь ответа. — Хорошо. Ты видел, в чем причина их недовольства? Что важно этим людям?

Гриндельвальд чуть нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться.

— Они вечно говорили о _репрезентации_ , — сказал он. — Похоже, это касалось маггловских предрассудков — сексизма, гомофобии, расизма… Они призывали к толерантности и страшно возмущались, когда в кинофильмах — знаешь такие? — показывали, к примеру, одних белых.

Винде не нравилось, как это звучало.

— Геллерт, мы не можем позволить себе быть толерантными. Это полностью противоречит нашим убеждениям. Нам придется брать в свои ряды оборотней, сквибов, гоблинов… Мы не сможем даже развязать войну против магглов!

— Нет, Винда, ты не понимаешь, — покачал Гриндельвальд головой. — Нельзя быть толерантными к магглам — в конце концов, меньшинство здесь мы. А про оборотней и сквибов я не видел ни слова. Речь шла только о тех вещах, что понятны и магглам.  
— Вы предлагаете подстраиваться под магглов будущего?!

— Конечно, нет. Я видел там достаточно магов — обычно из Хогвартса. Меня чаще упоминали именно они. Должно быть, влияние Дамблдора, — вздохнул он.

Винда вздохнула. Она видела, к чему это все вело, — к целой ночи работы.

— И знаешь… — задумчиво продолжал Гриндельвальд, — к тем, кто выступал за меньшинства, всегда относились строже.

— Вы хотите сказать, что раз мы боремся за свободу магов, то ради последовательности должны поддерживать и другие группы, которых угнетают магглы? — подвела итог Винда.

— Именно, — кивнул Гриндельвальд и махнул рукой, призывая перо и пергамент. — Нам стоит записать весь список, пока я не забыл, и подумать о _репрезентации_ среди наших последователей…

— …Ну, не так уж плохо, — заключил Гриндельвальд, снова пробежав взглядом список. — Вы и Кэрроу проходите как женщины. У Кролла азиатские корни, а Нагель — темнокожий. Краффт — пятый ребенок из бедной семьи, его родители выращивали коз на безоары. Абернети… Я не так уж хорошо с ним знаком, Винда. Стоит к нему присмотреться.

Почему-то Винде показалось, что Гриндельвальд прекрасно знает все, что нужно знать, — но она могла подумать об это позже.

— А что делать со Шнейдером и Гриммсоном? — уточнила она. — Из-за квот у нас нет мест для белых цисгендерных гетеросексуалов из благополучных семей.

Гриндельвальд только пожал плечами.

— Придумай задание посложнее, ну что же ты как в первый раз. Шнейдер мне все равно не нравится. Хотя постой — Гриммсон нам нужен, он ловит моего обскуриала. Что ж, тогда вычеркни его из списка последователей и разжалуй в наемники.

— Считайте, что сделано, — кивнула Винда: документации они, конечно, не вели.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Тогда давай вернемся в постель.

Халат соблазнительно сполз с его плеча — но Винда решительно отвела взгляд. Это решение давно зрело в ней, и сегодня чаша терпения переполнилась. Его внезапные исчезновения, его вспыльчивый характер, странные расспросы про Альбуса Дамблдора, а теперь еще и видения через ночь…

— Геллерт, мы должны разорвать наши отношения, — сказала она и поспешила добавить: — Конечно, я не про дело — вы же знаете, для меня нет ничего важнее революции. Эти два года с вами были восхитительны, но чем дальше, тем яснее я понимаю: не совсем так я хочу видеть свою личную жизнь.

Да, Гриндельвальд был невероятно привлекателен, темпераментен и порой прекрасно подходил под самые необычные ее вкусы — но, кажется, она мечтала о тихой и размеренной жизни с предсказуемым, не слишком опасным партнером.

— Ну что ж, раз ты считаешь, что так тебе будет лучше… — Он вернул халат на место и улыбнулся ей. Она призвала свое платье и приготовилась аппарировать домой. Ей сразу следовало догадаться, что Гриндельвальд поймет и примет ее выбор — он был лучшим человеком на свете.

— Постой! — окликнул ее Гриндельвальд. — Раз ты все равно свободна этой ночью — почему бы тебе не подготовить опросники? Ты раздашь их тем, кто придет в амфитеатр, и у нас появятся доказательства, что мои идеи интересуют самый широкий круг волшебников.

Винда сдержанно кивнула. Пожалуй, с лучшим человеком она немного погорячилась.

*

Взмахом палочки Абернети забрал у аудитории анкеты — странное, но замечательное нововведение Гриндельвальда — и левитировал их к своему месту. Ему и самому стоило заполнить бланк, пока Гриндельвальд не начал свою речь. Он начал отвечать на вопросы — и, поглощенный бумажной работой, заметил Винду Розье, только когда та заглянула ему через плечо.

Абернети вспыхнул и попытался прикрыть ответы ладонью — но, конечно, она уже все видела. Это был конец всего. Абернети никогда, никому не признавался в этом. Порой ему казалось, что Куини Голдштейн из его старого отдела о чем-то догадывалась, и потому он вечно смущался в ее присутствии. Он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы здесь, среди сторонников Гриндельвальда, c красивой, насмешливой, невозмутимой Виндой, случилось то же самое.

Он неуверенно заглянул ей в лицо, опасаясь реакции, — но Винда только улыбнулась ему.

— Это прекрасная новость, — сказала она. — Мне как раз было поручено…

Она не договорила: с громким хлопком прямо посреди сцены появился Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Он развел руки в стороны и, дождавшись, когда смолкнут аплодисменты, начал свою речь:

— Мои братья! Мои сестры. Мои гендерно небинарные сиблинги…

Абернети покраснел еще сильнее. Он знал, знал, что принял верное решение, перейдя на сторону Гриндельвальда. Винда подмигнула ему со сцены.

*

Гриндельвальд посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Я так рад, что ты выбрал правильную сторону, Криденс. — У него был очень убедительный, очень проникновенный голос. — Но нам нужно обговорить еще два вопроса.

Криденсу очень не нравилось, как это звучало. Неужели все было зря?..

— Я хочу, чтобы мои сторонники были культурно и социально разнообразны, — продолжал Гриндельвальд. — За репрезентацией будущее. Иными словами, у нас здесь квоты — и мы берем лишь тех, кто достаточно угнетен в маггловском мире.

Криденс вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я был достаточно угнетен. Я обскуриал.

— Нет, Криденс, ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Гриндельвальд. — Это так не работает. Ты — чудо, ты — исключение; ты единственный обскуриал в мире. Ты не можешь репрезентовать одного себя.

— А что репрезентует Лита? — спросил Криденс, не понимая.

— Она мулатка. А Куини Голдштейн — другой мой недавний успех — еврейка. И, конечно, обе они женщины.

— Что такого плохого в том, чтобы быть белым мужчиной?

Гриндельвальд положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивая. Криденс хотел отстраниться — он не слишком-то доверял ему — но почему-то не стал.

— Конечно же, ничего. Но чтобы взять тебя в последователи, мы должны что-нибудь придумать.

Кажется, Гриндельвальд и правда хотел найти выход, а не использовал это как предлог, чтобы избавиться от него.

— Я сирота, — предложил Криденс.

— Твой отец жив, — сочувственно вздохнул Гриндельвальд.

— Я вырос в многодетной неполной семье.

— Ты Лестрейндж, наследник аристократического чистокровного рода.

— Я политический беженец?

— Да, но за эмигранта тебя не выдать. Твоя мать — француженка, и ты родился здесь, в Париже.

— Тогда я пойду? — огрызнулся Криденс. Стоило ли проходить все, через что он прошел, чтобы в итоге узнать, что недостаточно страдал?

— Ты мне очень нужен; я никуда тебя не отпущу. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Гриндельвальд и склонился к нему ближе. Откуда он знал, какие слова нужно говорить, чтобы…– Ты очень интересный случай, Криденс. Такая трагическая история — и столько привилегий. Скажи мне, какие у тебя предпочтения в постели?

Криденс отшатнулся от него.

— При чем здесь это?!

— Если тебя привлекают мужчины…

— Нет, только девушки, — замотал головой Криденс.

— Точно? — внимательно взглянул ему в глаза Гриндельвальд. Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет. В голову почему-то снова лез мистер Грейвз — его прикосновения, его объятия — хотя, конечно, Криденс никогда не думал о…

— Точно.

Он и сам слышал, как неубедительно звучат его слова. Гриндельвальд чуть усмехнулся и хотел было что-то сказать — но дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге показалась страстно целующаяся пара. Гриндельвальд заговорчески приложил палец к губам; те, увлеченные друг другом, даже не заметили, что не одни.

— Почему ты сразу не сказала, что ты трансженщина? — спросила Розье — Криденс успел запомнить ее.

— Я хотел тебе понравиться, но не знал… не _знала_ …

Гриндельвальд крепко сжал руку Криденса — и в следующее мгновение они оказались в другой комнате. Похоже, это была его спальня.

— Винда с Абернети подали мне прекрасную идею, — хищно усмехнулся он, и Криденсу почему-то показалось, что весь предыдущий разговор был нужен только для того, чтобы плавно к этой идее подвести.

— Но я ведь не… — попытался возразить он, но Геллерт только достал палочку — и шагнул к зеркалу.

— Я все понял. Не мужчины — так не мужчины, — улыбнулся он, встретив в зеркале его непонимающий взгляд, а потом начал серию сложных движений палочкой. Его волосы стали отрастать, усы исчезли; черты лица неуловимо менялись; он стал немного ниже ростом. Окинув себя критическим взглядом, Гриндельвальд еще раз взмахнул палочкой, подогнал одежду по новой фигуре, и только тогда обернулся к Криденсу.

— Ну как? — спросил Гриндельвальд изменившимся голосом и, не дожидаясь ответа, оказался рядом, провел рукой по щеке до боли знакомым движением. Если он мог так легко сменить пол, то не мог ли он… — Ты ключ к моей победе, Криденс. Каким бы привилегированным ты ни был, я не отступлюсь от тебя.

Гриндельвальд обвил руки вокруг его шеи и прикоснулся к губам легким поцелуем. Потом он чуть отстранился и взглянул в его глаза, задавая безмолвный вопрос. Сейчас он был даже еще красивее, чем обычно, и кажется… Кажется, Криденс был не так уж против.

— Сейчас я сделаю из тебя пансексуала, и проблема будет решена, — сказал Гриндельвальд, верно истолковав его молчание.

Он подтолкнул Криденса к кровати и пояснил:

— Сама я прошла по квоте как гендерфлюид.


End file.
